The present disclosure relates to displays, and, more specifically, to techniques for displaying content across multiple displays.
Multiple devices can be situated adjacent to one another and content presented on the multiple devices as if the multiple devices were a single device. Using multiple devices to display content can enable content to be displayed at a larger scale than if displayed across any single screen of the multiple devices.